horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tacoma
Tacoma was a survivor living in the world of ZombieApocalypse. He was a fearless survivor and was part of the Siden Group. He was killed by Marilyn out of mercy. Background Originally he was a mechanic in Tacoma, Washington. He lived on his own so didn't loose anyone important when the outbreak happened, he joined the surviors early on and has seen a lot with them. Roleplay Stories ZombieApocalypse: Season One Missing He is first seen coming downstairs following Penn with Talla, and Roswell. The four of them were alerted by several voices downstairs in the base and went to investigate, they saw Marilyn and two unknown survivors, Texas and Virginia. Talla began to yell at Marilyn, saying they didn't have enough food and that she never should have brought them there, the girls bickered for a bit until Penn finally stepped in and backed Marilyn up. He then decided they needed to discuss the newcomers and called his group to a meeting upstairs. They discussed it, everyone made different points as to why or why not Texas and Virginia should stay, if they wanted to. But when it came time for Talla to give her side, she said her opinion didn't matter and left the room. Tacoma made his case, but also mentioned Manhattan who lived with the group but was out at the moment. Excluding Talla, it was a unanimous decision to give them a chance and Penn went to tell them. He then turned to Tacoma and agreed with him when he said that he'd been gone too long. Penn stated Manhattan was supposed to return an hour ago and hadn't made it back, he asked Tacoma to take one or both of the newbies along with him and find him. Tacoma called Texas up and they explained the situation to him, he agreed to come along. After they'd left, Tacoma suggested searching at the school because their had been supplies left there and he thought Manhattan might have gone after them. The closer they got to the school, the more zombies they saw until they spotted several surrounding the school. They decided to go around and hopped a fence, working their way through a shipping crate yard, until they finally found Manhattan ontop of a shed. He said he'd found two bags of supplies that had been left behind, with that it seemed their mission was complete and they started to head back. On their way out, the zombie horde made it's move and blocked both exits out of the crate yard and the guys climbed ontop of one of them attached to a crane, only it was turned off. One of them had to go and turn the power back on and Texas agreed to, but Tacoma jumped over first. He quickly made it to the switch and turned it on, carrying Texas and Tacoma across. The three of them then escaped, making it back to the base and to safety. Bang Tacoma didn't speak much in the episode, he mostly kept to himself other than a short conversation with Texas. After Talla informed them off Virginia's suicidal condition, he suggested watching over her in shifts. After that, Penn ran into the room and informed them of two dangerous looking individuals walking through town, he stayed behind with Penn, Texas, and Manhattan while Talla, Roswell, and Marilyn went off to follow them. Family Ties He looked after Virginia after Texas' turn. He was able to calm her down and went to find her a drink but returned to find her missing. Dance With Death He went on a supply run with Talla, Marilyn, and Penn to the school where Talla had learned there were still supplies. The four of them carefully made it to the school where he partnered up with Marilyn to look for supplies and took the downstairs area, which turned out to have lots of food, medicine, weapons, and ammo. He had become visibly sick, which was noticable to the other survivors, and vomited when Marilyn pointed out the smell of raw meat in the air. After exiting the room, he collapsed and finally revealed his bite. After a sad goodbye, he was killed by Marilyn. Kamikaze Penn dragged his body into an empty room and blocked it off, saying he didn't deserve to be left for the zombies to get. The other survivors mourned his death. Killed Victims This list shows victims Tacoma has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Marilyn After collapsing, he revealed his bite wound and was killed out of mercy. Appearances Season One (4/6) *Missing *Bang *Family Ties *Dance With Death Notes Category:Z.A Character Category:Siden Survivors Category:Z.A Deceased